Particularly in the fall, large amounts of debris, such as leaves, fall on lawns. There is a need in the art for improved apparatus, systems and methods for efficient, high volume collection and removal of lawn debris.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
As discussed herein, the “debris collector” relates to various apparatus and methods relating to the collection and removal of debris by way of a collection reservoir specially adapted to receive and process the debris before blowing it into a truck for removal.
While multiple embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the debris collector will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which shows and describes illustrative embodiments. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the debris collector. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.